1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a clothes treating apparatus having a hot air supply device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothes treating apparatus as a device for supplying hot air generated by a heater into the drum and absorbing the moisture of an object to be dried to perform drying on the object to be dried, and can be largely classified into an exhaust type clothes dryer and a condensation type clothes dryer according to the method of treating humid air that is generated by absorbing moisture to dry the object to be dried.
Furthermore, the hot air can be heated using any method, and as an example, it may be divided into a gas type dryer for burning fossil fuels such as gas or the like to obtain the amount of heat and an electric type dryer for obtaining the amount of heat using electrical energy. Of them, the gas type dryer has an advantage in that the maintenance cost is relatively low compared to the electric type dryer.
On the other hand, in order to optimally maintain the dry performance as well as reduce the damage of the object to be dried therein, it may be required to maintain the temperature of hot air within a suitable temperature range. To this end, as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-2009-0024163 (Title of Invention: Apparatus and method for controlling ignition of gas dryer), the temperature of supplied hot air is measured using a temperature sensor or the like, and the amount of fuel supplied to the burner is adjusted according to the measured temperature of hot air, thereby allowing hot air to maintain an optimal temperature range.
However, according to the foregoing related art, the operation of the burner is merely controlled based on only the temperature of supplied hot air, and an environmental change due to the drying process is not properly reflected, and thus there is a limit in reducing the amount of energy consumption.